peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo La Tengo
Yo La Tengo, sometimes abbreviated as YLT, is an American alternative rock band formed in Hoboken, New Jersey in 1984. Since 1992, the lineup has consisted of Ira Kaplan (guitars, piano, vocals), Georgia Hubley (drums, piano, vocals), and James McNew (bass, vocals) … (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The band's cover of Dylan's It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry was among the special session recordings for Peel's 60th birthday show on 31 August 1999 and was subsequently a Peelenium choice for 1999. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Peelenium *'It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry' (Peel's 60th birthday CD) (Peelenium 1999) Sessions Three sessions, the third consisting only of one track, recorded for Peel's 60th birthday celebrations. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1997-07-15. First broadcast: 05 August 1997. Repeated: 23 October 1997 *Autumn Sweater / Shadows / I Heard You Looking 2. Recorded: 1998-08-25. First broadcast: 08 September 1998. Repeated: ? *Tired Hippo / Now 2000 / Autumn Sweater / You Can Have It All / Double Dare 3. Recorded: unknown (own tape). First broadcast 31 August 1999 *It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry Live *07 December 1999: Recorded live at the QEH London, 1999-12-04. Listed as the band's third session by the BBC's Keeping It Peel site, but not as such in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. No known commercial release. The tracklisting below appears to be the same as the band's second session and may be incorrect (the live set appears to include 'Deeper Into Movies' and 'Our Way To Fall'). Please correct any mistakes if known. #Tired Hippo #Now 2000 #Autumn Sweater #You Can Have It All #Double Dare Other Shows Played (The list below is compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is likely to be incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1986 *13 August 1986: Private Doberman (v/a LP - Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon) Coyote *06 October 1986: Private Doberman (v/a LP - Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon) Coyote ;1987 *27 March 1987 (BFBS)) (Peel 056 (BFBS)): 'Big Sky (LP-Ride The Tiger)' (Shigaku Presents) *04 May 1987: The Empty Pool (LP - Ride The Tiger) Coyote ;1988 *11 March 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 081 (BFBS)): 'Clunk (LP-New Wave Hot Dogs)' (What Goes On) ;1991 *03 August 1991 (with Daniel Johnston): 'Speeding Motorcycle (7")' (Singles Only) *18 August 1991: Walking Away From You (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang * 19 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Out The Window (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang * 02 September 1991 (Radio Bremen): Walking Away From You (12" - That Is Yo La Tengo) City Slang * 29 December 1991 (with Daniel Johnston): Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label SOL-911-7 ;1992 *20 March 1992: Swing For Life (LP - May I Sing With Me) Alias *25 April 1992: Detouring America With Horns (LP - May I Sing With Me) City Slang *07 November 1992: Dreaming (LP - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang ;1993 *04 September 1993: From A Motel 6 (CD – Painful) City Slang (kicks off “Guitar Storm” feature) *10 September 1993 (BFBS): Nowhere Near (album - Painful) City Slang *22 October 1993 (BFBS): From A Motel 6 (album - Painful) City Slang *29 October 1993: Big Day Coming (CD – Painful)’ City Slang ;1994 *04 February 1994: For Shame Of Doing Wrong (single) Matador *12 February 1994 (BFBS): For Shame Of Doing Wrong (single) Matador *12 March 1994 (BFBS): For Shame Of Doing Wrong (single) Matador ;1994 *12 May 1995: Tom Courtenay (7 inch) City Slang ;1995 *09 June 1995: Decora (CD-Electr-O-Pura) City Slang ;1997 * 11 March 1997: Little Honda (2xLP - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One) Matador *13 March 1997: 'Shadows (2xLP - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One)’ (Matador) *26 March 1997: 'The Lie And How We Told It (2xLP – I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One)' (Matador) *22 April 1997: Little Honda (album - I Can Hear The Heart Beating As One) Matador *11 June 1997: Blue-Green Arrow (7") Earworm ;1999 *15 June 1999 (with Jad Fair): Dedicated Thespian Has Teeth Pulled To Play Newborn Baby In High School Play (LP - Strange But True) Matador *17 June 1999 (with Jad Fair): Helpful Monkey Wallpapers Entire Home (LP - Strange But True) Matador *22 June 1999 (with Jad Fair): Three Year Old Genius Graduates High School At Top Of Her Class (LP - Strange But True) Matador *24 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Embarassed Teen (LP - Strange But True) Matador *June 1999 (FSK) (with Jad Fair): Three Year Old Genius Graduates High School At Top Of Her Class (LP - Strange But True) Matador *September 1999 (FSK): It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (John Peel's 60th Birthday Album) *30 September 1999: It Takes A lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (LP: Unpeeled) Pickerel *04 November 1999 (Radio Eins): It Takes A lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (LP: Unpeeled) Pickerel *17 November 1999: Let's Save Tony Orlando's House (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out) Matador ;2000 *19 January 2000: It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry' (Peel 60th birthday CD) Peelenium 1999 *26 January 2000: Our Way To Fall (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out) Matador *30 January 2000 (BFBS): Our Way To Fall (CD-And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out) Matador *03 February 2000: Madeline (CD: & Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out) Matador *03 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Madeline (CD: & Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out) Matador *10 February 2000 (Radio Eins): Madeline (CD: & Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out) Matador *07 March 2000: The Crying of Lot G (CD: And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside Out) Matador ;2001 *12 June 2001: Danelectro 2 (Matador Records) External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Quietus Interview Category:Artists